The Chef
by Agent Dragicorn
Summary: Nozomi, Umi and Rin have a tradition where they go out every Friday to eat dinner. It's a small treat for themselves that the sisters can afford. But looks like one night, dinner isn't the only treat that Nozomi gets. NozoEli and slight other stuff.


**Author's Note**

 **I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Jk sounds worse than it is.**

 **Also I apologise if there's any mistakes here. I'm kinda out of touch and I didn't check through this at all.**

 **Based off avielelloy's headcanon here: post/130422041809/i-saw-this-post-literally-a-second-ago-and-i-just**

* * *

Friday nights were always the best nights. It meant the end of a work or school week and the start of the restful weekends. It was commonly known as the night to party. But more importantly for Nozomi, it was the one night where she and her sisters would spend their dinner exploring the city and various restaurants.

Or at least, that's how it used to be. They still do go out weekly for dinners but with Rin's latest obsession with a nearby cafe, they've eaten there for almost 4 months straight every Friday night.

"Bingo Bango Bagels again?" Umi sighed. "The least they could do is improve on their name..."

"Come on, sis! You know my friend is working there and besides, the food is really good! Also, according to her, they also have a new chef and..."

Nozomi and Umi slowly tuned out on Rin's excited ramblings on how exciting it was to try out the new menu due to the new additional staff last month. It wasn't rare to see Rin lapse into one of her excited states and after having handled her for 17 years, the two older sisters were used to it.

The trio walked down the familiar path to the cafe and was greeted by the usual bright lights, warm atmosphere and homely decor. Honestly, apart from the cheesy name, the cafe was really good. The ambience was homely, the food was good and the price was just right. And for a trio of sisters living all on their own, it was a godsend.

"Kayochin!" Rin pounced on the meek part-timer.

Nozomi just looked on fondly at their youngest sister catching up with her best friend, even though they had just seen each other in school earlier that day. Umi had gone on to talk to the manager, Kotori, to get their usual table. Oftentimes, Nozomi felt as though Umi was the same age as, if not even older than her. It made her wistful to think that Umi could not enjoy herself, always feeling pressured to be responsible and level-headed all the time, just so she didn't have to burden her elder sister. Sometimes, Nozomi wished she could have been capable enough to let the other two simply enjoy their youth. But the shoes of two parents were simply too huge to fill.

"Come on, don't just stand there in a daze. We have a dinner to eat," Umi brought Nozomi out of her thoughts and waved her over towards their table. "Also, judging from that melancholic look on your face, you were probably thinking of unnecessary things once more. You've done your best, really, and it's enough that Rin gets to enjoy herself all the time. I'm happy too."

They exchanged a meaningful glance and Nozomi could only smile back gratefully. She really did have the best sisters in the whole planet.

Ordering didn't take long since they had pretty much memorised the menu by now. However, Nozomi did opt to try a new chef's specialty. She had done so for a while now and the chef never failed to disappoint. After placing their orders, they listened in on Rin retelling her always interesting days, especially her wild encounters with her teachers. Despite how much of a prankster she was, the teachers could never do much to her since she did get decent grades (her sisters were Nozomi and Umi, after all) and was the star of the track team, bringing glory to the school every tournament.

They did, however, get interrupted out of the blue by someone they weren't expecting to, asking something they definitely did not expect.

"Hey, could I get your number?" Kotori attempted to casually say, directing her question to Nozomi.

Keyword, casually. She didn't appear nervous or anything, though. Rather, she looked pretty excited. Nozomi didn't think that Kotori actually wanted the number for herself, though. Throughout the 2 months that they had been there, she had expected that if Kotori were to approach anyone amongst the three of them, it would have been Umi.

It seems Umi didn't share this deduction, though.

"What for?" She spoke up, almost perfectly masking the disappointment in her voice.

Nozomi and Rin knew, though. And from the controlled surprise on Kotori's face, she knew too.

"Just a favour from a friend in the kitchen. Although now that I'm on this, could I get yours too?"

Now Nozomi could sense the nervousness from the girl. Umi simply sputtered and turned red while Nozomi felt her cheeks slightly warming up too. Only Rin bounced excitedly in her seat at seeing not just one, but two of her sisters being courted at the same time.

"I'll give them both to you! Nozomi's is -"

"No, don't give it. We don't even know who the chef is and it's even more suspicious that they didn't ask you on their own," Umi interrupted and glared towards the kitchen.

"Well then, what about yours?" Kotori shyly asked, voice slightly wavering.

Nozomi really had to give that girl credit. She really had guts to boldly ask for Umi's number, especially impromptu. Unfortunately, her efforts didn't pay off yet.

"What are you doing, Kotori. We're only supposed to get Big Boob's number. Also, the other customers are waiting," Maki hissed as she dragged Kotori away.

"Our new chef is a great lady, by the way! A wonderful catch, just like the seafood in our restaurant! She's also really cool and adorable and reliable so no matter what your type is, she definitely will fall in that category!" Kotori called out.

Umi gaped at the sight of a forcefully retreating Kotori, stunned by the sudden request for her number and also by how Kotori just publicly gushed to the whole restaurant about how wonderful the new chef was. Nozomi simply watched, amused and flattered.

"Oh my god, you could both get laid tonight!" Rin swiftly dodged left, successfully avoiding getting hit by a right chop from Umi. "Just give them both your numbers!"

"I won't hand Nozomi over to some new chef that we don't even know anything about. Aside from Kotori's gushing which is not enough," Umi stubbornly enforced.

"But if she had gushed over you, it would be enough, right?" Nozomi teased.

"T-that's beside the point! The issue of my number is not important-"

"Because it's already been decided that you would give it to her later if you don't faint out of nervousness and embarrassment," Rin cut in.

"-but you shouldn't be giving your number out to a random stranger that you have never met," Umi pointedly glared at her younger sister, effectively shutting her up.

"That's kind of the point of giving your number to someone, though. Getting to know them better," Nozomi mused.

Umi was about to continue the debate when Maki came over with their sets. She professionally laid the plates down and normally would have left, but today, she lingered a while longer. The three customers looked up at her questioningly before understanding came over them.

"Don't tell me, you're going to ask for numbers too. Rin is pretty much taken, though," Umi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Head chef's orders. I just need Big Bo- I mean, your number," Maki ran a hand through her hair before directing the question at Nozomi.

"I'm Nozomi, by the way," Nozomi chuckled lightly, not offended at all. "These are my sisters, Umi and Rin."

"A name for a name. What's the head chef's name?" Umi continued to interrogate.

"Eli. Eli Ayase. Experienced chef from Russia, genius chef that skipped 2 grades and graduated at the top of her class in the Institute of Culinary Education in New York. Worked in the industry in New York, then Russia and then decided to return to her family which stayed in Japan. Joined this restaurant for about a month already. Now is that enough to get your sister's number?" Maki sighed.

Damn that Nico... Just because I owe her one," she muttered under her breath.

"Interesting credentials, but that's not all that we care about. Tell her that if she doesn't show herself, she won't get even a single digit," Umi declared.

Maki sighed once more. "All right, enjoy the food anyway. She put extra effort into your order, Big- Nozomi.

"Nico is going to murder me..."

After Maki had left, the three tucked into their food. Nozomi didn't know if it was because of Maki's words or maybe Eli really had put in extra effort into her food, but her meal did taste outstandingly delicious today. It was plated beautifully, definitely differently from before too. There were pink rose petals outlining her pasta and the cheese was sprinkled on in a messy heart, as if someone had tried to stop the perpetrator from throwing the cheese on. Nozomi found it rather endearing.

Little did she know that back in the kitchen, Eli had her head in her hands, dread washing over her entire body as she cursed herself for not being able to stop Honoka and Nico from adding their own ideas into her perfect plating. She was sure that the pink rose would make her seem more desperate than she actually was (although she really did want to get to know that lovely customer out there) and the cheese heart was just... cheesy. She was sure that it would never work out now, but she still had to try. And good thing too, because Nozomi was definitely not close to being disturbed by Eli's actions.

"I really wouldn't mind giving my number to her, though. She seems cute."

"You're basing that off decorations on your pasta?" Umi let her had holding her spoon hang in the air absently while she incredulously gaped at her sister.

"It's not just the pasta. Everything seems to be plated extra nicely and she really seems sincere. Besides, it's kind of amusing."

"I agree! You should totally let her in, it's been way too long since you dated someone," Rin exclaimed while Umi sternly reminded her not to talk with her mouth full.

"I still don't think it's safe. We know nothing about this lady. I won't relent unless we see her in person. Then maybe we can talk," Umi said with finality and continued eating.

Nozomi simply chuckled amusedly once more. It did flatter her that someone was courting her like this. Also, knowing how much her sisters though of her welfare, albeit in their own massively opposite ways, really did warm her heart.

It wasn't long before they finished their meals and decided that it was time for dessert. Rin managed to wave her friend over and Hanayo was about to take their orders when a shrill voice rang out, causing her to fall over from pure shock.

"Wait, wait!" Kotori rushed over to their table and helped Hanayo up while apologising too. "Dessert is being taken care of for you right now, just sit tight and wait!"

And almost as fast as she had appeared, Kotori disappeared with Hanayo, back into the kitchen. The three sat there stunned, trying to process the last few seconds that had happened.

"Well, Kotori sure is energetic, and that's coming from me," Rin mused.

"She really should be careful, though. It's not safe to run in a restaurant, even if she is the manager. What if she falls and..." Umi trailed off when she noticed her two sisters smirking at her with sparkles in their eyes.

She gulped and immediately dreaded what was coming next. But before they could launch into their teasing, interrogative mode about just how much and since when Umi had been noticing Kotori, all three of their attentions got stolen by someone else.

From the kitchen door entered a drop dead gorgeous lady with eyes that looked like aquamarines and hair that looked like melted gold. The model worthy lady was wearing an impeccable chef's outfit despite having worked the whole day. Even her expression was on point, a perfect face exuding confidence. In her hands, she held a huge platter filled with small tasting plates of each and every single one of their desserts, including the special orders and some of Eli's own creations out of the menu. She didn't even need to do anything for everyone's attentions to be on her. The usual chatter in the restaurant dropped to awestruck murmurings and whispers amongst customers. Who was this beauty? And why was she holding such a delectable spread?

Eli strode toward the three sisters' table gracefully, platter perfectly balanced on her two palms. She didn't walk in a hurry nor did she hesitate. She walked with the confidence and elegance of someone used to getting what she chased for. Her existence commanded attention on her and attention she definitely received. Everyone's eyes were trained on her and followed her as she stopped in front of her destination. The restaurant fell into a muted commotion, as if someone had simply lowered the volume of a television show till it reached zero.

Eli looked down and regarded the expressions on the three customers. Rin was unabashedly gaping at her with so much awe, she felt flattered and almost uncomfortable. Umi did manage to make her slightly uncomfortable with her suspicious gaze, narrowed eyes and pursed lips. But what made her break her confident facade completely was the girl whom she had tried to court the whole night. All she wore was an amused expression, her mysterious emerald eyes not giving anything away. It was what had intrigued Eli ever since the first Friday night she had worked. But at this point where she could not tell if her careful preparations for weeks had paid off, she really wished that she could read those eyes just a bit.

Eli drew in a deep, long, steadying breath but with the piercing glare from Umi and the unknown expression Nozomi was directing towards her, she couldn't get her confidence back. So she just decided to wing it and hopefully, get her crush's number before retreating to her sanctuary known as the kitchen.

"Y-your... um..." Eli cleared her throat while Nozomi chuckled, endeared. "Your dessert is here. I hope you enjoy this spread that I've specially made for you."

Eli carefully balanced the platter on one hand and elegantly laid out the dozens of dessert plates on their table. Each dessert was made to perfection and looked absolutely mouth-watering. The selection ranged from cakes, to macaroons, to parfaits, to ice cream and to traditional sweets. It took a while, but Eli finally laid everything on the table. However, she didn't leave yet, prompting the other three to look up from their magnificent delicacies and to the other magnificent sight. Sensing their questioning gazes on her, Eli cleared her throat and spoke once more.

"No mat-t-ter... um... No matter how many desserts I can make, even the..." Eli gulped as she forced herself to finish her sentence. "Even the greatest ones cannot be as sweet as your lips."

The entire restaurant lapsed into such a silence that even a single twitch seemed to be able to make the whole atmosphere shatter instantly. It was only broken after a few seconds by Nozomi's stifled laugh, and then her melodious giggles filled the air. Rin was still gaping at Eli but now, it was in disbelief at the discovery that such a beautiful and elegant lady actually had no game whatsoever. As for Umi, she was simply unimpressed, horrified, yet strangely sympathetic. That didn't mean she would show mercy, though. Just as Nozomi was about to speak up from her giggling fit, Umi cut in.

"You're still not getting Nozomi's number. But thank you for the food, we will eat it well."

And Eli took that as her cue to leave. She dejectedly walked back, heavy platter in one hand, not caring about the stares and unwanted attention from all the other patrons. The moment she entered the kitchen, she focused all her effort on strangling the gasping Nico, who couldn't believe that Eli would actually use the greasy pickup line she had proposed as a joke.

She had just experienced the most embarrassing moment of her life but all she could feel dejected about was the fact that she didn't manage to get her crush's number.

"Well, you could always try again next week. It could be like a weekly special! Maybe we could get even more customers because of that," Honoka tried to cheer her up.

"You do know that you're implying that Eli will never get the girl since she has to try every week, right?" Nico choked out, trying to divert Eli's wrath away from her.

Which worked successfully in a sense because the next moment, Eli had both Nico and Honoka in headlocks. But she dropped them after a while, apologising for taking her emotions out on the two of them.

"Now she's probably disgusted by me. She must think I'm a weirdo. I'll never get to know her at this rate," Eli slumped down on the chair nearby.

"I don't think so, though. It seemed like it was just the stern one that was against you. Maybe next week! And no need for any further attempts of course," Honoka hastily added.

"Maybe. Nevermind, let's get back to work," Eli sighed as she quickly washed her face and hands, then diverted all her efforts and attention into cooking once more.

No matter how crushed she was right now, she would never let that get in the way of her cooking. There was a reason why she had been at the top of her class, after all. She was a professional.

Outside, the three sisters excitedly finished their desserts while Nozomi chided Umi for being so harsh on Eli.

"She really was cute. Besides, I thought you said that you would change your mind once you saw her in person."

"I said that I could reconsider letting her have your number. But did you hear that pickup line? And we still know nothing about her."

"Well, she's a top grade chef that is also a genius and has been to many countries, so she's sure to be adaptable and culturally diverse and all," Rin piped up from the side, citing what Maki had said.

"That's beside the point. The point is that we don't know what her intentions toward you are and as your sister, I can't let any danger befall onto you."

"I don't think she's dangerous though. I mean sure, at first she looked like some sexy, alluring fox but turns out she seems just like some clumsy puppy. Also I think her intentions are pretty clear: she wants to ask you out, Nozomi," Rin excitedly chipped in.

Nozomi chuckled at the description her youngest sister gave. Well, it was what she was thinking of too. When the chef had first appeared, she too was struck by her immense beauty. She would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly intimidated by her. But upon seeing the telltale signs of her nervousness, Nozomi knew that girl could never do her harm. She was genuine about wanting to get to know her.

Which is why when they called for the bill, Nozomi insisted on getting it and paying at the counter, telling her sisters to head out first. Before leaving, she handed the receipt back to Kotori.

"The first one is for you. Consider it a little thank you. Also, my sister is really hard to crack but with you, I don't think it'll be a problem," Nozomi winked and left to catch up with the other two.

It wasn't long before the last dish was served out of the kitchen. The three chefs sighed in relief as they started to clean up the kitchen. The long day was finally over and all Eli wanted to do was go home, hug her cat and mope for the night. Maybe with a generous amount of vodka.

By the time they had cleaned up the place, the dining area was emptied out and cleaned too. Eli bade the other staff farewell and was about to leave when a shrill voice startled her.

"Wait, Eli, don't leave yet!" She turned around to see Kotori running towards her. "There's a message for you."

And with those 5 words, Eli's heart started to rise from the swamp it was in. She quickly took the billing receipt from Kotori and read the message on it.

 _Thank you for the wonderful night. Hope I can say this to you in future too, but with a different context ;) Here's what you wished for._

Below that, 8 digits that Eli knew would change her life was written in perfect script. The message continued too.

 _P.S. This is how you use a pickup line._

Eli couldn't resist jumping with a fist punch to the air while exclaiming in joy.

That night, she still went back home. She still hugged her cat tightly. But she did all these while texting her crush, whom she slowly started to wish would be her girlfriend in future.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know some of you may be asking when I'll be updating my other fics. Truth is, I don't really know. I've been working and been busy with Uni life (which I just entered) and finals are almost here so...**

 **So sorry, I'm a really irresponsible person.**


End file.
